


issa shawty material

by paynmyjaw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynmyjaw/pseuds/paynmyjaw
Summary: kim jongin and zhang yixing are in the same high school. nothing in common. jongin is a popular quaterback and yixing is the vice president of the senior year. as i said, nothing in common. until they start texting each other and stuff.jongdog added you as friend.accept - ignorejongdog : wassup shawty ?





	1. one

**jongdog added you as friend**

**accept** \- ignore

 

jongdog : wassup shawty ?

zhangzhang : uh ?

jongdog: i said wassup shawty ?

zhangzhang : i gotchu but ain't no one a shawty here.

zhangzhang : what does that even mean.

jongdog :means im trynna find a lil mama for my future babies

zhangzhang : well its gonna be complicated since i'm a guy.

jongdog : dont matter, guess we can adopt or somethin like that

jongdog : how many kiddos do you want

zhangzhang : you dont even know my name but you out here asking about my future kids.

jongdog : oh yeah, my bad

jongdog : wassyourname ?

zhangzhang : you can call me lay.

jongdog : ok call me kai then

jongdog : can call our kids kailay or laykai

jongdog : i want two sons

jongdog : girls are hoes

zhangzhang : werent you looking for a « shawty » here ?

jongdog : yea but i found you

jongdog : those hoes dunno matter anymore

jongdog : i hate girls

zhangzhang : got hurt by one of them ?

jongdog : hell nah aint no one who can break my heart i'm way too handsome for that

jongdog : want a pic ?

zhangzhang : nah i'm cool, thanks.

jongdog : wow you kind of fresh

jongdog : i like it

jongdog :  might have a chance to have a date w me

zhangzhang : your wish.

 

**Zhangzhang is offline.**

 

jongdog : wow dude you really fresh


	2. two

**jongdog is online.**

**zhangzhang is online.**

 

 

jongdog : hey wassup

zhangzhang : i'm ok

jongdog : me too

zhangzhang : i didn't ask you

jongdog : wow you're so fresh

zhangzhang : and ?

Zhangzhang : sorry.

zhangzhang : just having a bad day.

jongdog : what happened

zhangzhang : i was late this morning and i failed in biology.

Jongdog : im always failing in biology too

Jongdog : anway

Jongdog : let's talk about something more interesting

zhangzhang : like what ?

Jongdog : a chick sucked my dick this morning

zhangzhang : wtf..

zhangzhang : why are you telling me this ?

Jongdog : because i would like you to suck my dick too zhangzang : ..

zhangzhang : whatever.

Zhangzhang : just gonna act as if what you just said never happened.

Jongdog : but i want it to happennnnnnn

zhangzhang : you don't even know how i look.

Jongdog : well does it really matter ? A mouth is a mouth

zhangzhang : you're so gross.

Jongdog : lmao

Jongdog : im just kidding dude.

Jongdog : well not really but kind of

Jongdog : i dunno mind you sucking my dick

Jongdog : as long you do it well

Jongdog : are you still here ?

Zhangzgang : you're so gross.

Zhangzhang : i'm just..whatever.

Jongdog : what are you doing on sat ?

Jongdog : wanna go out ?

Zhangzhang : no thanks Kai.

Jongdog : you remember my name ???

zhangzhang : of course. Everyone knows your name in this school.

Jongdog : i really dunno why

zhangzhang : maybe because you're the best quaterback we ever had and that you've smashed all the girls in this school.

Jongdog : not all of the girls

Jongdog : just most of them

zhangzhang : whatever.

Jondgdog : so you know me

Jongdog : what do you think of me ?

Jongdog : am i attractive ?

Zhangzhang : i don't know. I don't pay attention to you.

Jongdog : well you might be the only one

Zhangzhang : i guess so

Jongdog : i want a pic of you

Jongdog : i know by the way you talk you probably very hot

zhangzhang : i'm not.

Zhangzhang : i'm just Lay.

 

 

**Zhangzhang is offline.**

 

Yixing looked at his computer for a while before to sigh. Yes. He was « just » Lay. « just » Zhang Yixing. Nothing special. Nothing like Kim Jongin.


	3. three

**Jongdog is online.**

**Zhangzhang is online.**

 

 

jongdog: wanna go on a date?

zhangzhang: I told you I cant

jongdog: might be the first person on earth to say no

jongdog: actually u r

jongdog: im shook and surprised

jongdog: have to tell nini about it

zhangzhang:; who is nini

jongdog: my dog

zhangzhang: you talk with your dog about your dates?

jongdog: and the chiks I smash

jongdog: I always show him a pic before to smash the girl

jongdog:” bark one time if she aint shit bark two times if she might be good at sucking d”

jongdog: this asshole always bark three times

jongdog: don’t even know what it means

zhangzhang: as stupid as his owner

jongdog: look

jongdog: don’t mind u saying I’m stupid

jongdog: but don’t ever talk shit about nini

zhanghzhang: ok

jongdog: anyway

jongdog: did u see me today

jongdog: I ve scored a lot

zhangzhang: I don’t attend anything related to sports

zhangzhang: congrats though

jongdog: thanks shawty

jongdog: you should come one day

jongdog: we could meet up and hangout w my friends

zhangzhang: I will never hang out with Oh Sehun

jongdog: you know Oh Slut? Wow

zhangzhang: was in my class last year

jongdog: what do you think of him

zhangzhang: nothing, he is just super weird

jongdog: not as much as u lol

zhangzhang: you don’t even know me

jongdog: dude

jongdog: u ve said no to a date with me

jongdog: u r definitely weird

jongdog: I want a pic

zhangzhang: no

zhangzhang: I’m nothing special

jongdog: BS

jongdog: we all have something that no one else has

zhangzhang: really?

zhangzhang: what do you have

jongdog: ability to make any dog fall in love w me

jongdog: I’m as loyal as a dog

jongdog: I would die for nini

zhangzhang: why everything you said is related to dogs?

jongdog: cuz they make me happy.

jongdog: hbu

jongdog: do u have something who makes u happy?

 

**zhangzhang is offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and comments; i'll try to update the fic one time per week. love


	4. four

 

  
**jongdog is online.**

 

**ohsehwon is online.**

 

jongdog : dude 

jongdog : need your help 

ohsehwon : AINT gonna give you a blowjob 

ohsehwon : let it go bro 

jongdog : what 

jongdog : what you talking about 

jongdog : why would I ask you to give me a blowjob??

ohsehwon: my bad 

ohsehwon : thought I was talkin w Tao 

jongdog : why y’all talking about giving each other blow..

jongdog : anyway 

jongdog : need your help 

jongdog : there’s this guy I’m talking to on MTO

jongdog : he’s cute 

Jongdog : never seen him but 

Jongdog : still 

jongdog : he’s cute 

jongdog : anyway lil shawty said he was in your class like last year 

ohsehwon : what’s his name 

jongdog : zhangzhang 

ohsehwon : wtf is a zhangzhang 

jongdog: you out here calling yourself ohsehwon 

jongdog: shouldn’t talk shit about people’s name 

ohsehwon : I thought you wanted my help 

ohsehwon : AINT gonna help you anymore since you wanna act like a bully 

ohsehwon : congratulations you played yourself 

jongdog : you still own me 20000 won tho 

ohsehwon: zhangzhang you said?

ohsehwon: ill comeback to you 

 

jongdog: this is what I thought sehun ;) 

 

**jongdog is offline.**

 

* * *

 

 

**zhangzhang is online.**

**jongdog is online.**

 

 

zhangzhang: you’re looking for me aren’t you 

jongdog: how do you know 

zhangzhang: heard it from Jackson who heard it from bambam who heard it from Daniel who heard it from Minseok who heard it from luhan who heard it from Tao 

jongdog: what???

jongdog: first of all

jongdog : what the heck is a bambam 

zhangzhang : anyway 

zhangzhang : why are you looking for me?

jongdog: well I’m interested in you 

jongdog: would like to know how you look and stuff 

zhangzhang: [pic]

jongdog: damn 

jongdog: did you just send me a pic of a dead dog 

jongdog: how can you do that 

jongdog : Nini s just right next to me 

jongdog : got scared and shit 

jongdog : had to explain him the bad effect of media 

jongdog : he only like 1 year old 

jongdog : Wasn’t ready to have the adult talk w him so early 

zhangzhang : sorry 

jongdog : don’t need your excuses 

jongdog : you should apologize toward nini 

zhangzhang: how?

jongdog: idk. Guess 

 

**jongdog is offline.**

 

* * *

 

And two days later, Jongin found a dog collar in his locker with very unexpected words: _I’m sorry Nini. ️_

 

  * why do you have a dog collar in your locker? Asked Chanyeol. 
  * There’s this guy I’m talking to. He showed me a dead dog, Nini got scared and shit.
  * How did he even open your locker tho ?
  * I don’t know. That’s cute tho. 
  * This is scary as shit dude. Do you even know him ?
  * Nope. Never seen his face. 
  * Well, you’re about to. 
  * How? 
  * If he opened your locker, it means he has access to the keys.
  * And?
  * Well, do you know a lot of students able to get the lockers keys?
  * Student council president. Said Jongin as smiling. 



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your comments.


	5. five

**Jongdog is online.**

**zhangzhang is online.**

zhangzhang : heard you cannot play no more

jongdog: yea, got hurt and shit

jongdog: wait

jongdog: how do you know tho

zhangzhang: some random girl crying about it in science class

zhangzhang: like fr

zhangzhang: can’t believe people are stupid enough to cry for you

jongdog: why? Cuz I don’t deserve some love?

zhanzhang: well I guess you do but still

zhangzhang: you should be the one to be upset about it

zhangzhang: they only crying cuz the school might not win the trophy this year

jongdog: and cuz I’m way too handsome to be suffering

zhangzhang: your words

jongdog: just tryin to be funny

zhangzhang: not everything has to be funny.

jongdog: still

jongdog: I’ve to laugh about it or I’ll want to die

zhangzhang: don’t even know what you’re talking about

jongdog: I do

jongdog: this last year represents everythin for me

jongdog: If I can play with my team then I dunno what I will do

zhangzhang: I see

jongdog: you probably don’t understand

zhangzhang: not really tbh

jongdog: anyway shawty

jongdog: let’s keep it real

jongdog: we should go on a date

jongdog: imma bout to make these lil butt cheeks clap

zhangzhang: back to your old self

jongdog; always

jongdog: but seriously

jongdog: you cant keep hiding from me

zhangzhang: who said I was hiding?

jongdog: wym?

zhangzhang: If you want me

zhangzhang: then come get me

 

 

**Zhangzhang is offline.**


	6. six

**jongdog is online.**

**ohsehwon is online.**

ohsehwon: aye got some news here

jongdog: the fuck you talkin about

ohsehwon: the cutie you wanna fuck

ohsehwon: kingkong

jongdog: you probably mean zhangzhang but go on

ohsehwon: whatever

ohsehwon: i had a chinese guy in my class last year, pretty boy with fair skin, kind of weird but hot when he wants to

jongdog: ok

jongdog: what about his name

ohsehwon: well

ohsehwon: i dont remember but  had a zhang in it

jongdog: no kidding

ohsehwon: and he was our class president

jongdog: well

jongdog: class president are usually not my style

jongdog: but he looks hot

ohsehwon: yea he was

ohsehwon: why we talkin as if he was dead tho

ohsehwon: hes hot

jongdog: were you friend ?

ohsehwon: lol

ohsehwon: no way

ohsehwon: he kind of cocky

ohsehwhon :  has pretty lips tho 

jongdog: as pretty as mine?

ohsehwon: i dont even look at your face while talkin

ohsehwon : way too busy looking at all the fat asses bouncing around me

ohsehwon: so how the fuck am i supposed to know

jongdog: anyway

jongdog: would you recognize him in the hall?

ohsehwon: sure

jongdog: let's get him tomorow

ohsehwon: you probably mean "find"

ohsehwon: cuz i'm not about to kidnap some chinese dude for your ass

jongdog: coward

 

**zhangzhang is online.**

jongdog: looks like my shawty online

jongdog: bye looser

ohsehwon: whatever

**ohsehwon is offline.**

jongdog: aye babe wassup

jongdog: had a good day?

zhangzhang: actually pretty random.

jongdog: mine was boring asf

zhangzhang: i did not ask you though.

jongdog: dont need you to ask

jongdog: i know you wanna know everythin about me

zhangzhang: ok

jongdog: you mad?

zhangzhang: just having a hard times dealing with my life.

jongdog: what you mean lol 

jongdog: we only in high school

jongdog: aint no way life is hard

jongdog: we actually living the best years of our lives

zhangzhang: you are.

zhangzhang: i'm not

zhangzhang: there are some days when it's so hard to wake up.

jongdog: ?

zhangzhang: you ever felt like crying because you woke up?

zhanzhang: basically because you were still alive?

jongdog: lol what??

zhangzhang: nevermind.

jongdog: hey

jongdog: wait

jongdog: look

jongdog: i'm not stupid but im definetely not as smart as you so

jongdog: you need to explain yourself in a better way

zhangzhang: i just feel like it's so hard to be me.

zhangzhang: to accept myself.

jongdog: wym?

jongdog: wait

jongdog: actually

jongdog: accepting yourself and your purpose are the keys to your hapiness

zhangzhang: what do you mean?

jongdog: what i mean is

jongdog: youve to accept yourself as simple human being

jongdog: accepting the fact you not perfect which is not a crime since no one is

jongdog: and you should find a reason to wake up every mornin

jongdog: having a purpose is the most beautiful thing in this world

zhangzhang: wow

zhangzhang:you're kind of smart when you feel like it.

zhangzhang: looks like you know what you're talking about.

jongdog: not about being smart lol

jongdog : i have hard times like everyone

jongdog: but i'm a firm believer about the fact that we all have a reason to be on this earth

zhangzhang: whats your reason?

jongdog: well i dont about tomorrow

jongdog: but today

jongdog: looks like its you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry. i havent updated cuz i didnt really know how to handle the fanfic but now, i know so i'll update every wednesay and the fanfic will probably have more than 15 chapters actually. take care cuties


End file.
